NEVER SAY NEVER
by NicolexSam
Summary: after season 6 finale- his in a coma , the one he loves is waiting for him while another woman he thought he loved is waiting with her, what will happen when alex wakes up :lexzie rebecca/alex with owentina and merder and slexie..suckish summary good stry
1. The Aftermath

NO TURNING BACK

**AN: This story picks up after the season 6 finale. I haven't watched the finale cause I live in Australia, so it hasn't aired yet, but I did watch the part were Alex calls for Izzie after he got shot nd that just broke my heart nd brought me to tears. This is definitely an lexzie (Alex/Izzie) story. Addex, Rebecca/Alex, Gizzie, Dizzie all happened. But there is one thing you need to know about me I hate the thought of Addex, every time I hear or see a story about them I get angry, and it's my opinion but oh well, so here is the story.**

Izzie was frantically pacing around her small apartment, she just saw what had happened on the news and has tried to call Meredith, Christina and Alex but no one has answered and now she has been waiting for someone to call. What if something happened to them, 'OMG what if something happened to Alex' Izzie thought. She couldn't take it longer so she grabbed her keys and phone and headed for the door.

LEXZIELEXZIELEXZIELEXZIE

Meredith, Christina and Lexie were waiting outside Alex's room waiting for some update. Meredith and Christina had heard about Alex's condition when they were both with the ones they love and as soon as they heard something happened to someone who was like a brother to them they were at his room in less than a minute.

Miranda soon came in the room and sat down next to Meredith. "Alex look what you do to me, you're my baby I raised you and now god helps me if you die I will kick your ass' Miranda thought. Bailey looked around the room to see that they all looked tired and that they hadn't eaten. "Come on every one lets go grab a bite to eat, we can't help him by just sitting down and waiting" Bailey said while getting up. They all shook their head. "C'mon we don't know when he we will wake up and" Miranda's voice broke when she said the next part "or if he will wake up" she finished and swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked around at their faces again and saw they all wore matched horrified expressions. "She's right; he isn't breathing on his own and is in a deep coma so we won't know when he will wake up. Listen to Bailey she's right go grab something to eat" Teddy said, who was standing at the doorway.

"What if he does wake up and he has no one with him, I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up" Lexie said. Before anyone else could say something there was a small voice behind Teddy which everyone recognized "I'll stay with him while you guys go" The voice said. Everyone looked up as the woman walked in, all 5 pair's eyes and mouths were wide open.

**Who's the woman? Is it Izzie? I'll give you a hint it's out of these 2: Izzie or Addison and I can surprise you ;)**


	2. SHES BACK

AN: OKAYY I KNOW I SIAD THE MYSTERY GIRL WOULD BE EITHER ADDISON OR IZZIE BUT SOEMTHING CLICKED IN MY HEAD AND I FOUND ANOTHER PERSON SOO NOW I GUESS YHUU NOE WHO IT IS... SO HERES CHAPTER 2

Running ran as fast as her heels could take her through the halls of the hospital the tall blonde stopped abruptly when she heard her name being called. "Izzie? Izzie is that you?" she heard Meredith say from behind her. Izzie turned around and a smile crept up her face as she saw both Christina and Meredith with confusion, happiness and horrified expressions on their faces. 'Why would they be horrified" Izzie thought.

Izzie enveloped them in a hug and said "oh than god you guys are okay, I was watching the news and heard there was a shooting at Seattle Grace hospital, I tried calling everyone but no one picked up so I grabbed my keys and got here as fast as I could. Im just glad everyone is okay". Christina and Meredith had uneasy smiles on their face. "Everyone is alright right?" Izzie asked now getting worried.

"Well not exactly Reed and Percy died, Owen got shot in the hand but is alright" Christina started. "OMG" Izzie cried "are you alright". "Yeahh I'm fine, anyway umm Derek was shot in the heart but Avery and I saved him and Al…" before Christina could finish Bailey interrupted them. "Izzie your back, well I guess you heard about Alex. Don't worry he will be fine, he'll start breathing on his own and will get out of this coma, I know he will, all my babies survived, Meredith survived her dark and twisty thingy, Christian survived Burke and the Ice getting into her and you well you survived cancer" Bailey finished but saw the look on Izzie's face and the concern looks on Christina and Meredith's as they watched Izzie. "She didn't know that Alex got shot did she?" Bailey asked turning o the direction of the 2 residents who both shook their head.

Izzie stayed silent for a few minutes while tears ran down her face. "Izzie are you…" before Meredith could finish Izzie said "where is he". "His in room 214 but Iz I don't think you should go see him right now" but Izzie didn't listen as she sped down the hall.

LEXZIELEXZIELEXZIELEXZIE

Izzie had tears running down her face as she stared at Alex and the woman through the window. 'What is she doing here, Alex would want me with him not her, but would he want me there when he wakes up, he told me to go when I came back he would still want me here wouldn't he?'. At that moment Lexie had walked in and as if she read Izzie's mind she answered "he would want you there when he wakes up, not her, not me. You know since you left me and Alex have been going out and when he was lying on the table bleeding, dying I told him I loved him in front of someone who loves me and I love him. I think I lost Mark when I did that but he would understand that it was a spur of the moment. But do you know what happened after I told Alex I "loved him" , he called for you, you someone who left him right after they got married, but Alex loved you and he still does and you cannot just leave someone who loves you that much, I don't know what happened between you two but he still loves you and is lying on that bed dying , Izzie he called for you HE CALLED FOR YOU, he thought I was you, he was saying how much he is sorry for letting you go, how much he loves you and telling you to come back but you weren't there but you are now and YOU gotta get that girl outta his room and go hold his hand so that when he wakes up he'll see you and that's all he'll need to survive" and before Izzie could reply Lexie walked off to find Mark.

'he called for me, he still loves me and that bitch is in there trying to still my husband' Izzie thought as she stepped into the room. "Rebecca" Izzie said coldly "can you please get out of the room, I want to spend time with my HUSBAND so that when he wakes up he'll see someone he loves"

AN: I KNOW IT'S A SHORT ONE BUT I PROMISE ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE LONG AND I MEAN LONG… NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS ARE: REBECCA AND IZZIE CAT FIGHT, ALEX WAKES UP BUT WHO WILL BE THERE, MIRANDA GETS THROUGHT TO HER FROMER INTERNS AND HALF THE STORY WILL BE SLEXIE


	3. Cat Fight

**AN: I know I'm taking a lot time updating but my comp and laptop are broken so please be patient umm so yeahh heres chapter 3 and oh yeah Reed isn't dead, she got shot in the arm but didn't die **** ...**

Rebecca couldn't help but snort at Izzie's comment. "Last time I checked you left Alex and you sent him divorced papers which you both signed which technically means his your ex-husband" Rebecca said matter of factly. "Ahh h-how do you know that" Izzie stuttered frightened that Rebecca was stalking Alex because this girl in front of her isn't safe and is not to mention crazy. As if reading Izzie's mind she replied "I'm not stalking him okay, my sister is a doctor here and she has been updating me about Alex". "That's called stalking, and can you please get out of the room I want to have time alone with my HUSBAND" Izzie said sweetly and stretching the word husband.

Ignoring the first comment, replying just as sweetly as Izzie she replied "not your husband, and no I want be leaving because unlike you I will never leave Alex, I'll always be by his side because I actually left everything, my husband and daughter just to be with him" At this moment Miranda, Meredith and Christina entered the room unnoticed by the other two women. The three women stood in the corner quietly watching the encounter of the 2 women. "I won't run and leave him when things get tough, I won't break his heart, I will die for him cause I love him which you have told him you do but your just a lying pathetic coward" Rebecca spat.

"Who do you think you are calling me a coward when you don't know one thing about me and why I left okay so don't call me pathetic when you're the pathetic one, leaving your husband and child for someone who doesn't even want to be with you and pretending your having a child with Alex just to keep him. That's what I call pathetic" Izzie angrily replied, ready to kick Rebecca's ass all the way to China. "You don't know anything about me either, but I do know that you got cancer and Alex stayed by your side the whole time, but you go repay him by running away. YOUR JUST A SPOILET LITTLE SON OF A BITCH WHO THINKS SHE CAN COME BACK RUNNING AND ALEX WILL TAKE YOU BACK, BUT GUESS WHAT MISSY HE'LL NEVER GO BACK TO SOMEONE WHOSE A PATHETIC BITCH LIKE YOU" . As Rebecca said the last word silence filled the air as a loud smacking was heard. Rebecca cried in pain as she held her face and was about to slap Izzie back Meredith and Christina held her back and Miranda held Izzie.

"You both need to calm down this is a hospital not a wrestling arena, we have a patient here who we are all worried about and we don't need you two—"Bailey was cut off by a weak voice.

"Izzie"

All 5 heads turned to the direction of the hospital bed and stared at Alex. Izzie broke free of Baileys grasp and ran to Alex side and grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Alex" Izzie said tears in her eyes threatening to fall but she tried blinking them away but failed to when Alex didn't open his eyes. "Alex, it's me Izzie, come on I need you to wake up alright just open your eyes" but nothing happened. "Alex if you can hear me squeeze my hand okay, Alex c'mon just squeeze my hand". All 5 eyes looked down and waited for something or anything to happen but were all disappointed.

"Izzie, Iz"'

Walking through the hallways of Seattle Pres, Lexie searched frantically for Mark. Her eyes settled on a masculine form sitting on one of the waiting room chairs, his head in his hands."Hey" she said softly as she walked up to the form and sat down on the seat next to the form. Lifting his head from his hands he replied with a small "hi".

An awkward silence filled the air and Lexie who isn't good with silences blurted the first thing in her mind. 'I don't love Alex" Mark looked up at her and with a confused and hopeful expression. He nodded for her to continue. "Well yeah I do love him but like a friend way, the only reason I said it to him was because he was dying and I didn't want him to give up because he thought no one wanted him so I guess I just said it because I didn't want him to give up and die but fight because someone wanted him to stay alive, I wanted him to feel how Izzie felt when she was dying but she fighted cause she had reason to fight, her reason was Alex and I guess since Izzie wasn't there I wanted to be Alex's reason. Izzie is back so she is his reason and I know now they can have a real chance but when I was talking to Izzie I realized that I'm always trying to make everyone happy but never trying to make myself happy. I made a mistake when I left you because you were the only thing that made me happy and I want that happiness back Mark, Mark I want you back because you make me happy and because I love you.

**AN: HEHE ANYWAYS ILL TRY UPDATING BUT MY COMP ND LAPTOP ARE STILL BROKEN SO WE HAVE TO WAIIT AND SEE**


End file.
